


One, Two, Three—

by prettyvillain



Series: Kinktober 2020 Requests [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Creampie, Discussion of Pregnancy, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Hyur Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Married Couple, No Spoilers, Pregnancy, Soft Married AU it's very cute, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyvillain/pseuds/prettyvillain
Summary: “How many? One, maybetwo?” Calista asks, her fingers brushing her lips as she giggles. Ardbert would make more than just agoodfather. He’d be simply wonderful.Ardbert and Calista begin to plan their perfect family, the only thing that could make their time together any more blessed.
Relationships: Ardbert/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: Kinktober 2020 Requests [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952359
Kudos: 13





	One, Two, Three—

**Author's Note:**

> One of the three mini fics commissioned of Ardbert and his beautiful Hyur wife Calista, this one featuring some late night family planning.
> 
> They are such a sweet couple, I love writing about them so much 'w'

The two lovers find themselves, yet again, squirrelled away in the largest room of the Pendants, tucked beneath the sheets as one giggles and the other buries his face against her neck. 

The candle has long since burned out, the melted wax already died within the dish but the pair of bodies beneath the blankets remain restless nevertheless. They could talk for hours in between their breaks of speech to pepper kisses against one another’s jaws, so often that’s _exactly_ what occurs. 

“How many? One, maybe _two_?” Calista asks, her fingers brushing her lips as she giggles. Ardbert would make more than just a _good_ father. He’d be simply wonderful.

“They say one’s enough, but I’m sure we won’t be done there.” He grins madly at the thought. “Maybe one… maybe two.. Three, four, _five—_ ” he’s pinning her to the bed to tickle at her hips with his fingers, causing her to erupt into more giggling. “Whatever you want it’s **yours,** love.” 

Calista calms herself, her cheeks flushed a little with a happy glow of pink. “I’ll hold you to that, sir.” But she’s totally and _completely_ enamoured with his words, more so with the fact that he looks at her with such keenness to start a family, a precious home for he, his wife and however many children of his they decide to release unto the world. 

“We _could_ make a start, if you’d like.” Ever the embarrassed creature when it comes to the ins and outs of it all, Ardbert’s words come a little quieter, a little more hushed. “Make a start on this dream family.” It’s clear how sincere he is now by the way his smile shifts into something far more honest. His eyes twinkling with that sweetness she so adores. 

She doesn’t answer with words and instead presses a fresh kiss to his lips savouring his smile against hers as she wraps her arms around his neck as best she can from her position. Pure joy bubbles with her, her heart racing as their chests press together and she can feel his own heartbeat thumping furiously too, as if somehow in sync with her own. 

When they fall into the rhythm of Ardbert moving them both so that he’s facing down at her, with her arms hooked around his back, it’s a natural and easy ritual. So often they go from talking in whispers in the dead of night to making love in the throes of their gentle conversation. This night is not much different but there’s a buzz of tantalising prospects lingering from their previous words. Hope and happiness shared between every passionate kiss exchanged.

“I love you, with all my heart.” Calista exhales as Ardbert traces kisses from her cheek to her chest, his hands roaming her body as if touching it eagerly for the first time. But he knows every sensitive part, everywhere that tickles and everywhere that she adores to be touched. Kisses saved for her breasts are littered there for a few moments as her fingers entangle in his hair. 

How she wishes she could just spend a lifetime in this very second. 

He lifts his head to smile at her. “And I’m all the luckier a man for it.” 

Large hands make their way back up towards Calista’s face, but they settle into the pillows either side of her as Ardbert comes between her parted knees. With ease she hooks her legs around his waist, their bodies meeting in a warm and familiar way, before she helps guide his cock inside of her.

“Will you still adore me when— _ah_ , when I’m far too large for our _usual_ fun?” She cannot help but giggle between her soft moans as her husband begins thrusting into her. There’s no doubt in her mind at all of what his answer would be, but she asks nonetheless. 

At her words Ardbert allows a chuckle of his own to part his lips before he breaks out into a grin. “‘Course I will, you’ll be more beautiful than ever, carrying our child…” _Gods_ , he really **does** love her, doesn’t he? Not that he doubted it for a moment, but imagining them both sharing the gift of life in such a way, it’s enough to mend even the most shattered of souls. “We’ll have our ways, I’m sure.” 

Their laughter melts away as they kiss again and again, Calista’s hands wrapping around his neck to hang on gently as Ardbert begins fucking into her deeper. It’s not a quick and hasty pace but a lovingly slow and careful one, deliberately making the most of how her body reacts to him. How she sighs against his cheek when he pulls back, how her nails tease at his skin, how her pussy squeezes tight around him, begging him to stay buried inside. 

“Yes— Gods…. _**Yes**_ , Ardbert…” 

Small grunts rumble from the depths of his throat as he bucks into her with every slight moan which passes her lips. Chasing her highs deliberately to have her tighten around him with her release. In the darkness he seeks out the shape of her face, making out the tumbling of her hair across her pillow and her lips open with pleasure. 

_“My beautiful girl…”_ he whispers against her neck as he leans down to kiss her there. He does not need the darkness to say such a thing, not when he can feel how her body rises and falls against his own or how her sweetened moans bless his ears every time he fills her completely with his cock. 

She might have pointed out the darkness of the room, but his thrusts quicken before the words could leave her lips and instead she squeals with excitement, wrapping her legs tighter around him for fear she might slip off entirely. He’s fucking into her so deeply, so intensely, that she can feel her body shaking without warning, her breasts bouncing against his chest as he chases both of their incoming orgasms. 

Calista’s comes far quicker than she expects; her body tightening around him as she cums and clenches around his cock. He continues fucking her through it, still pushing deep inside as his name hangs from her lips between lost moans. But she still holds onto him, wanting him to stay so close. 

“ _Y-yes_ , my love, fill me, **please…** ” She pushes him over the edge with her soft pleas. Ardbert grunts as he stills himself within her, so deep that she can feel his release filling her when he cums. Rocking her hips against him earns more half-broken moans from her lover’s lips, before he leans down and kisses her with them. 

A silence broken only by the loudness of their heartbeats ringing in their ears. 

When their faces pull away just a little, there’s laughter clinging to their lips. A softness shared in the aftermath of such a passionate yet desperate scene. But despite the rising and falling of their chests as they both regain breath, Calista’s legs fall only to allow her into moving their positions, swapping them until she’s seated within his lap. 

“Perhaps _another_? Just to be sure of it.” 

There’s a teasing note to her tone and if Ardbert’s eyes could penetrate through the darkness he might have spied the grin upon her face. Instead, he only hears it within her words and presses his hands to her hips keenly. 

“Aye, perhaps a third. ‘Tis said to be a charm after all.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and of course thank you for the prompt!
> 
> Check out my [twitter](https://twitter.com/_prettyvillain) for more information about my requests for Kinktober! 
> 
> Have a wonderful day, reader!


End file.
